Nabrina
After suffering through the Harrowing and a fight with Prudence, Sabrina runs into Nick who mentions the fight. He offers to talk to Prudence, but Sabrina says it'll make Prudence hate her more, sensing jealous from Prudence about Nick. Sabrina asks Nick if they dated and he says he was involved with all three of the Weird Sisters at one time, briefly, but wasn't into it as they're gifted with mind control and it wasn't real to him, nor could he know what was. Nick informs Sabrina that the Acheron Configuration she's been tasked with was her father's, and that Nick himself tried to solve it for 3 years before giving up. Sabrina asks Nick for his help getting into the library, which Nick says will get them expelled. Sabrina doubts they'll ever want to get rid of her and Nick suggestively flirts with her, which Sabrina seems to like, which makes her leave him for the time being. Later at the school, after saving the children with her aunts, Sabrina meets Nick. He pulls out a book and hands it to her: one of Edward Spellman's that Nick sneaked out of the library. Nick thinks Sabrina should have the chance to read her father's words, and hopefully she can solve the Configuration with the help of the journal. Sabrina's overwhelmed that Nick would risk expulsion and do this for her, and thanks him. He tells her to call him Nick and they look at each other for a while, before Sabrina knowingly bids him goodbye. Nick quickly seems to sense that Sabrina's different from everyone else he's met at The Academy, and he finds a real interest in who she is. Nick helps Sabrina become a part of Satanism and is a conduit to the other half of her life and heritage. He helps Sabrina out when she needs a magical ally in her quests and they flirt, although she's with Harvey. When the Sleep Demon, Batibat, infects the Spellman Manor, Sabrina dreams of Nick and Harvey as representatives of the duality of her life, which she struggles to maintain. Additionally, as the Batibat traps people in their subconscious, it is Sabrina's thoughts and feelings that are playing out. Sabrina's worried that Harvey will never accept her as a witch. He proposes to her and she tells him the truth, and even when Harvey does accept it in her dream, Nick appears, as if to illustrate that Sabrina is drawn to Nick whether Harvey accepts her as a witch or not, even if she tries to keep Nick at bay in her waking hours.Dreams In A Witch House (105) When Sabrina enquires about exorcism in class, Nick talks to her afterwards and offers his help. He outright tells her that he's interested and Sabrina counters that she has a boyfriend. Nick clarifies that he's up for sharing, to Sabrina's astonishment.An Exorcism In Greendale (106) As the Feast of Feasts comes around, Sabrina questions the insanity of it and finds a likeminded fellow in Nick, who inspires her to try and use herself to change it. When Prudence becomes the 'sacrificial lamb', Sabrina is tasked with being her handmaiden, meaning she has to tend to Prudence's every need until the feast. Sabrina later hears party noises and follow them to Ambrose's room where she finds him, Luke, the Weird Sisters and Nick starting an orgy. Nick asks Sabrina to join and she's stunned, seeming kinda freaked or surprised at the sexual conduct of witches and warlocks.Feast Of Feasts (107) Support After Harvey's brother Tommy's killed in the mines, Sabrina finds out it was the Weird Sisters, minus Prudence. Nick asks them for Sabrina's whereabouts and senses something's up. When Sabrina and Prudence confront Agatha and Dorcas, Nick happens by and asks to join the Necromancy Sabrina has planned, which she accepts. Nick has studied Necromancy and guides Sabrina as they form a Pentagram with the Weird Sisters, Agatha bound and gagged. Sabrina slits Agatha's throat and she dies. Afterwards, Nick gazes upon Sabrina for a moment. They bury Agatha in the Spellman's Cain-pit and Agatha returns, at which point Prudence revealed that she and Nick knew of the resurrection.The Burial (108) After Tommy returns, Agatha starts getting sick and coughing up grave dirt. Nick astral projects into Sabrina's room to tell her, and ask her about Tommy. Nick calls her bluff about Tommy's state, but Sabrina snaps at him and Nick reveals his jealousy over Sabrina's feelings for Harvey. Nick surmises that Sabrina didn't tell Harvey and tells Sabrina he'll keep her posted on Agatha before vanishing. Once Nick and the others learn that a soul must be paid for Tommy's resurrection, Prudence and Dorcas are tasked by Father Blackwood with killing Tommy to save Agatha. For Sabrina, Nick lies in wait as Prudence and Dorcas approach the Kinkle home and he nails their feet to the ground as they bleed and scream, telling them that the Spellmans are handling the situation. After Sabrina tells Harvey the truth and Harvey shoots his soulless brother, Nick watches from afar, pained, as a devastated Sabrina leaves the Kinkle property. Nick tells Sabrina he's sorry for what happened, but doesn't tell her that he prevented Prudence and Dorcas from killing Tommy. All who have signed the Book of The Beast have, as Nick puts it, a different relationship with romantic relationships than mortals. They are allegedly more lust-fuelled than based on any real feeling, but Nick infers that it's not really for him to just have endless sex all the time, although he does enjoy it. At heartbroken Sabrina alludes it might be easier that way, but Nick vehemently disagrees. Sabrina tells him that she and Harvey broke up and he comforts Sabrina, telling her she'll get through it. When the Greendale 13 are coming to terrorise Greendale, Sabrina asks Nick to help her protect Harvey. For her, Nick goes to the Kinkle house to magically hold off the witches. Nick gallantly tells Harvey to give Sabrina a chance. To save everyone, Sabrina signs her name in the Book. After ending things with Harvey for good, Sabrina seems to embrace her changed nature, walking alongside the Weird Sisters at the Academy as they pass Nick and Sabrina winks at him. Romance After her signing, Sabrina wants to get more involved in the Academy and the Church of Night, starting with her stepping up as the first female contender for the position of Top Boy, a sort of liaison between students and faculty at the Academy, hitherto represented only by boys. Nick is cheered on by everyone as the candidate and is unopposed until Sabrina voices her wish to join. Father Blackwood is of course opposed, but Nick breaks their dispute by nominating Sabrina, which is seconded by Prudence. The candidates have to stand three trials: The Inquisition, the Boil and Bubble and The Conjuring. Sabrina's attacked by a vermin-controlling demon and is ill-prepared for the first trial. With the help of the Weird Sisters, however, she marvels the crowd by answering every question correctly. After a second demon attacks her, Sabrina gets help from Hilda for the second trial, which she fails, but wins crowd cheers by drinking the vile concoction. After a third demon almost gets Sabrina, she's saved by Madam Satan, who plants the thought with Sabrina that a master of Conjuring like Nick could've summoned the demons. Sabrina asks Nick at school, and he admits that he's not above cheating, but he wouldn't against her and definitely would never put her in harm's way, which Sabrina seems to know deep down. Nick and Sabrina find out that the demons were upper hierarchy and band together for The Conjuring, to summon and question the demons to find out who is targeting Sabrina. In front of the coven they accuse Father Blackwood and hold hands as they speak the incantation. They summon the demons the three demons together which say that Sabrina must not ascend. Blackwood banishes the demons before they can get an elaborate answer and admonishes Sabrina and Nick, who both are expelled from the competition for Top Person. Exiting their unceremonious talking-to, Nick asks Sabrina out to eat and she accepts. They head for Dr. Cerberus'. On the way there, Sabrina tells that she cheated on the first task, which Nick had surmised and Sabrina's relieved that he's not mad at her. They see Harvey at Dr. Cerberus' and Sabrina asks if they can go to a witch hangout instead. Nick brings her to the usually all-male club, Dorian's Gray Room, where Sabrina has her first Dark Lordean drink. Sabrina asks Nick what he thinks the demons meant and together they figure that maybe they want to prevent her ascension to High Priestess. Nick toasts Sabrina as the future High Priestess, spiting the misogynist realm they occupy.The Epiphany (112) Sabrina's visited by the Dark Lord to do his bidding to prove herself loyal to him. He appears to her in several places, one of them during rehearsal for the school play, The Passion of Lucifer Morningstar. Sabrina's been selected to understudy for Lilith, while Nick plays the Morningstar himself. Sabrina thinks Dorcas, who plays Lilith, is terrible and wishes she could play the lead. Prudence teases Sabrina, asking if she wouldn't want to star opposite Nick and if she isn't jealous. The Dark Lord tempts Sabrina who imagines killing Dorcas, but resists, yelling out during rehearsal and startling everyone. A little later Nick comes over and asks to run lines with Sabrina, confessing he'd hoped she'd be playing Lilith. As Nick suggestively flirts with her, Sabrina tries to deflect to Dorcas, having a hard time resisting her attraction to him. They start running the lines and Sabrina has trouble keeping her control around Nick so she stops it. Suddenly, she starts choking, falls to the floor writhing and faints. Sabrina wakes up at home and is told by Hilda that Nick teleported her there. Freaked by the Dark Lord's insistence on drawing Sabrina into the darkness, she personifies the situation in Nick and his allure, deciding to go hang at Baxter High. The Dark Lord makes Roz sick so that Sabrina and Harvey are paired as Romeo and Juliet, which leads to a brief reunion between them where they almost sleep together at Harvey's house. Sabrina stops it, realising that Harvey, Roz and Theo are still in danger. Harvey shuts it down completely and they're over for good. After Sabrina appears to prove her loyalty to The Dark Lord, he gives Dorcas chickenpox too and Sabrina is starring as Lilith. During the play, Sabrina lets all their chemistry just exist on stage and they share their first kiss as part of the play. Afterwards, they talk about Sabrina's attempts to resist the Dark Lord's commands of her. Dorian Gray comes by and underlines that her mark isn't gone, but within her and brings them drinks from the Dark Lord who, Dorian relays, signs off on their chemistry as a metaphor for Nick being the chosen partner to reign Sabrina into the fold, as it were. Sabrina's bemused and Nick tries to soften the concept. At a party at Dorian Gray's, Sabrina and Nick dance and touch flirtatiously. The talk falls on Lupercalia and how it works, but Nick isn't that into it. It brings up the topic of sex, which Sabrina doesn't know how she feels about. Nick astrals into her room at night and asks if she would spend the unholy day with him. Sabrina's nervous about the implications of the three day festival, but Nick assures her he just wants to be with her. He promises to arrange it so that they will get paired during The Matching at The Academy. On the day, Dorcas faces off with Sabrina as she has her sights on Nick, and seems successful at first, until Sabrina realises Nick's tricked her. Sabrina sits on his lap as they both smile victoriously at a surprised Dorcas. They gather in the woods for The Courting, where everyone is to walk off in pairs, take their clothes off and bathe in the moonlight until morning. Alone, Nick and Sabrina talk about their fears when it comes to sex. To Sabrina's surprise, Nick reveals he's very nervous, as he's never been with a mortal before. Nick and Sabrina take off all but their underwear and perform the ritual, which they find kind of silly, but fun. They lie down beside each other, when the howl of a wolf disrupts everything and they hurriedly put their clothes back on and leave. Nick walks Sabrina home and they kiss in the doorway of her house. Nick tentatively asks Sabrina if they can celebrate Valentine's for a bit instead and enquires what Sabrina would usually do. She mentions a dance at the mortal high school which she is surprised that Nick is interested in. Nick picks Sabrina up at her house and she walks down the stairs in a pretty red dress. He looks at her and says the exact sentence he did in her subconscious, when she was battling the Batibat. They arrive at the dance where Nick demonstratively bows and asks Sabrina to dance and she takes his hand as they run into the party. During their slow dance, Sabrina is a bit awkward seeing Roz and Harvey together and whisks Nick away to the library. They make out in front of the fire until they hear a growling. They sense a presence and Sabrina locks eyes with a wolf of some sort. As it steps out from the bookcases, they run and Nick magically seals the door behind them, trying to reason with the beast. Sabrina's shocked when he calls it by a name and they seek out Principal Wardwell for help. Nick confides in Sabrina that what's hunting them used to be his familiar, Amalia. He tells them that his family died and she was his family, but became possessive and jealous. Wardwell advises that there's nothing to do but kill her. Nick and Sabrina go into the forest and Sabrina asks him if she shouldn't come, but he says he must do it alone. Before he goes Sabrina kisses him. He returns with a bloodied ax and a heart, dropping to his knees with tears flowing from his eyes. Sabrina kneels with him and dries his tears as they agree to meet alone for The Hunt. As the men run into the woods that night, Nick is delayed by a jealous Dorcas who wants her go at him. Sabrina waits for Nick where they planned and Amalia shows up. Sabrina tries to talk and reason with her and they stand at a momentary detente. Nick shows up and tells Amalia not to hurt Sabrina because he loves her. Nick tells Sabrina to run, but she refuses and Amalia attacks Nick. Sabrina tries to stop her to no avail and in desperation to save Nick she stabs Amalia until she dies. Nick cradles the last of his only family in his lab as he cries. He apologises for lying to Sabrina and puts himself down, but Sabrina only see his true heart and the love he felt for his family. Nick breaks down and Sabrina holds him as he mourns. Following their intense experience, Sabrina finds herself doubting whether she can truly trust Nick, as he lied to her. Despite him apologising and her showing him understanding, she's actually nervous because of her subconscious, prejudiced fears that he's a lothario, although he's never treated her badly. She unwittingly gets a tarot reading from Madam Satan, posing as a passerby fortune teller, and is provided a vivid experience of those fears. This prompts Sabrina to ask Nick is he's her boyfriend, to which he earnestly responds that he hopes he is, which assuages Sabrina's worries, bar one. She asks Nick not to be around the Weird Sisters and he asks if she doesn't trust him. Sabrina assures him that she does, but not the Sisters, and Nick agrees.Doctor Cerberus's House of Horror (115) Nick and Sabrina meet at Dorian Gray's where Nick explains to Sabrina the Anti-Pope when she sees the ghost of her father. Nick is astounded as Sabrina goes to talk with her father. After being dismissed by her family and talking to Ms. Wardwell, Sabrina enlists Nick to help her find her father's Manifesto in the Devil's Triangle. She sits by her bathtub tensely answering a worried Salem's queries, when Nick breaks through the surface, bloody and bruised, and presents Sabrina with her father's documents. Hilda bursts in and becomes flummoxed at the sight of the wet, topless Nick alone with Sabrina in her tub and hisses he should put a shirt on. They meet with Ambrose to compare notes and make a plan to present the Manifesto to the Anti-Pope, which Sabrina does. Afterwards, she frets about in her room with Nick, worried she's not doing enough but Nick assures her that she's done what she can. He makes a sexual overture and they start bantering and make out on her bed. Ambrose suddenly teleports in, covered in blood announcing the Anti-Pope's death and that he doesn't remember what happened. Sabrina assures him of his innocence as Blackwood is at their house and Sabrina asks Nick to teleport Ambrose to a safety. Nick returns as Sabrina kneels at her parents gravestone and confirms Ambrose's safety. Sabrina declare's she won't surrender and plans to use Hamlet to get a public confession from Blackwood. They barge into the wedding at the Church of Night wearing glamours of the corpses of Edward and Diana Spellman. Blackwood sees through the charade at once and removes their glamours, telling his Judas club to seize them. As they lunge at Sabrina Nick warns them not to take on step closer and they abstain. For their actions, Sabrina and Nick are expelled from The Academy. In the aftermath, Sabrina works on finding a way to help save Ambrose, while Nick is devastated at having been expelled from his only home. He spends his time drinking at Dorian Gray's, and Sabrina goes to see him after being rejected by her friends. Drunk, Nick takes his woes out on Sabrina, saying their situations are not the same, that she has her home and her mortal world while he has nothing but The Academy. He lets slip some jealousy of Harvey and insults Sabrina who, maturely, says that they can talk once he's sobered up and leaves. Nick continues drinking until Dorian's shot with an arrow and Nick suddenly has to fight off an intruding witch hunter. To his relief (as he's to drunk to cast spells) and shock, Dorian isn't dead but catches the witch hunter and Nick asks him to keep the hunter alive so they may question him. After escaping her own attack, Sabrina goes to Hilda's shop in town to find another has been there and Nick arrives, having just found out what's going on from his attacker. Sabrina's happy and relieved to see him and runs to hug him, Nick immediately apologising for his behaviour and they make up. Nick relays the plan of the hunters to attack The Academy. While fetching a Hand of Glory at the Spellman Manor to enter The Academy and save everyone, Harvey comes running in after hearing from Roz that someone was trying to kill Sabrina. She's elated that he came, after their fight, and Nick is uncomfortable and displeased at Harvey's presence. When they make to leave for The Academy, Harvey wants to help and despite Sabrina and Nick's hesitance Hilda insists he come along. They get there and find Ambrose stabbed and bleeding. While tending to Ambrose, Quentin appears and tells them about the students being taken to The Church of Night which has been sealed with holy water. Nick and Harvey bicker slightly throughout about their witch/mortal differences. When Sabrina is the only option to face off with the angels, Harvey objects and Nick supports Sabrina's decision, and she leaves, asking them to help Hilda with Ambrose. Harvey enters The Academy carrying Sabrina's limp body full of arrows and Nick asks what happened, before helping the other injured into the dormitories. Hilda briefly checks she doesn't need instant care before returning to Ambrose, while Nick watches in pain and terror. Frustrated, Nick stops Harvey and asks him what happened, and Harvey relays what he saw. Nick says it doesn't make any sense and they're interrupted by Ambrose worsening. As Nick looks to Ambrose, suddenly Sabrina's voice is heard and he looks around to see her sitting on her bed, having taken the arrows out as she rises and walks between Nick and Harvey to Ambrose's bedside. As Nick watches perplexed, Sabrina heals Ambrose completely. Afterwards, he tells Harvey he should leave, which Sabrina echoes. She walks Harvey out and thanks him for helping and catching her. Nick overhears the conversation and is saddened. Back in her house, Sabrina takes a bath and suddenly hears Nick's voice. She comes out of the bathroom and he talks to her about how he felt insecure after overhearing her words to Harvey. Sabrina assuages him that she hasn't been through this before and asks if he can handle it, which he sweetly affirms and they kiss. At The Academy during lunch, Sabrina finds it irksome that everyone's scared of her. She and Nick talk about where he powers come from and surmise that her father's tenets could be derived from the notion that 'hybrids' have greater satanic powers. Sabrina holds meetings where she proselytises to the other students with Nick. Nick and Sabrina are reinstated at The Academy and as Ambrose's execution is to proceed, Sabrina and Nick go to Dorian Gray's to dig Leviathan out of the rubbish. Sabrina reanimates him and gets his testimony, but Gray betrays them and Zelda, controlled by Blackwood, destroys the familiar. At Ambrose's execution, Nick and Sabrina sit side by side, hoping that whatever the aunts have planned will save Ambrose. Sabrina conjures a spectre of the Dark Lord who pardons Ambrose. Afterwards, as she walks home with Nick, Sabrina decides to forge ahead with her witches/mortals unification and have a party at her house. Nick thinks it's risky, but agrees to help Sabrina get some guests from The Academy. At the party, Nick meets Roz for the first time and they all have fun. Outside, Nick reveals to Sabrina that he's been wondering whether he fits into the new world she's looking to establish; whether she'll love him and not a mortal. Sabrina tells him that he's the one she chooses, the one she wants standing beside her, the one she wants to catch her if she falls. Nick goes to get everyone so Sabrina can show the mortals magic. Sabrina goes to the roof prepared to show everyone, and Nick watches next to Roz, as he answers affirmatively when Roz states that he really believes in Sabrina. Harvey comes running and stops everything, beckoning Sabrina to the mines, along with Nick, Roz and Theo. There, they find an ancient alter with a mosaic of Sabrina as she was when she banished the angels. The group gather at Cerberus where Harvey draws the imagery they found. Sabrina asks to take it with her and she and Nick go to Ms. Wardwell's to ask for her insight. While there, Wardwell confirms everything Sabrina suspected, while Nick is skeptical of Wardwell. Wardwell suggests that Sabrina's only option to not play a part in the impending Apocalypse would be to get rid of her powers, including her Wiccan abilities. Nick is aghast at this and says they'll find another way, leaving in frustration as Sabrina looks on. She takes her drawing and leaves too. At her house, Nick asks what's on her mind and Sabrina asks him whether he thinks her father knew about the prophecy. She asks him to look it up at Sanctum and Nick asks her in turn not to do anything rash in his absence. Sabrina promises and kisses him, crossing her fingers behind his back. Sabrina performs the Mandrake ritual with Ambrose, but the Mandrake escapes. Nick returns to the house, having found something. Sabrina takes a bath and is attacked by the Adam scarecrow, unable to fend him off as she's now powerless. Nick hears her scream as the scarecrow tries to drown Sabrina and rushes to help her. He manages to take the rib from the scarecrow and it crumples on the floor. In the kitchen, Sabrina reveals to Nick that she did the Mandrake ritual and Nick is distraught at the thought of Sabrina without her Wiccan side. Sabrina asks him to be strong for her and he apologises, proceeding to reveal to her what he found: There is a prophecy about a "half-shadow girl" bringing about the end of the world by performing Satanic perversions of the miracles of Jesus. Sabrina and Nick realise that Ms. Wardwell is the one who pushed Sabrina to do most of these perversions and they go to confront her, Nick keeping Wardwell bound with a rope around the rib she put in Adam. Sabrina goes off to kill her doppelgänger and swears she'll return to kill Wardwell. Wardwell asks Nick to read her the prophecy and Nick fronts, telling her the prophecy will never be fulfilled, at which point Wardwell laughs, telling him that Sabrina killing her double is the last perversion. Nick reveals that there's more to the prophecy; that Sabrina will rule at Satan's side as hell takes over the Earth. Nick and Wardwell rush to stop Sabrina, but they're too late and tell her that she's fulfilled the prophecy, at which point it begins. Sabrina, Nick and Ambrose rush to the house to tell Hilda and Zelda what happened. Zelda vows to protect Sabrina from the Dark Lord and instructs Nicholas to help put up defences around the manor. Sabrina's friends show up and hatch a plan to seal off the mines with dynamite. Nick leaves to and Sabrina tells him to keep in hiding and be careful, as they share a kiss goodbye. When Lilith shows up and reveals her true identity to the Spellmans, Sabrina agrees to go see the Dark Lord to get answers about her parents. Once there, the Dark Lord introduces Nick and she learns that Nick was called to do the Dark Lord's bidding: to get close to Sabrina. Nick tells Sabrina he really fell in love with her; she's heartbroken and spits in his face. After trying and failing to kill the Dark Lord, Sabrina looks through her father's journal and finds the Acheron Configuration design. At that instant, Nick shows up. Sabrina tells him he's not welcome but he asks her to forgive her. She asks if it's just because of the Dark Lord that Nick took an interest in her. Nick tells her the Dark Lord's ask came after they met, but Sabrina says she doesn't know if she can ever trust him again and Nick responds he prays that it isn't true. Sabrina tries to wave him off, but Nick offers his help, saying he doesn't want the Apocalypse, regardless of whether she still trusts him and Sabrina lets him help with the Acheron Configuration, which she asks him to fix. They plan to go to the feast and then bind the Dark Lord in the Configuration. It works for a beat, but Lucifer escapes and goes to attack Sabrina. Lilith restrains him and tells them they need to trap him in a human body. Nick offers himself as sacrifice and tells Sabrina that he loves her. Lucifer tries to attack Sabrina in Nick's form, but Ambrose knocks him out. Lilith has to take Nick with her to hell to safeguard the world against Lucifer. She restores Sabrina's Wiccan abilities and Harvey carries Nick to Lilith, who takes him with her into the fires of hell. As the gate closes, Sabrina drops in front of it, crying and saying his name. Hellbound Sabrina goes to the gates every morning following Nick's possession and incarceration in hell, trying to find a way in. She sleeps uneasily every night, having nightmares about not being able to save Nick from Lucifer. Roz, Theo and Harvey try to persuade Sabrina to focus on school instead of hell to take her mind of things, but Sabrina's determined to find a way to Nick. Curious about the newly returned real Ms. Wardwell's interest in Dante's Inferno, Sabrina visits her office and, from their conversation, gleans an idea. She goes to Dorian Gray and asks whether he has any portraits of hell that serve as portals. Agreeing to fetch Gray a special flower from hell, Sabrina visits her friends and sets in motion their 'Operation Handbasket' to venture into hell. They arrive to find they must traverse a great many terrifying realms in hell before almost being killed by mirages of Roz's late grandmother, Ruth, and the nefarious Principal Hawthorne. Lilith summons them just in time and in the throne halls of hell Sabrina lays eyes on the real Nick for the first time since he was possessed. Lilith stops Sabrina from going near Nick before they have dined and reached an accord. Lilith asks Sabrina to crown her officially to stave off the unrest of those who will not accept Lilith's rule and Sabrina agrees in exchange for Nick and the soul of Jesse Putnam. At the crowning, the Infernal Kings refuse and present a challenger. Sabrina locks eyes with Nick and is pulled in to his mind where Lucifer tries to persuade Sabrina to rule hell herself lest "the old ones" befall Greendale and all realms descend into chaos. Amidst the standoff, Nick appears to tell her not to give in and Sabrina runs to him and they kiss. Holding each other, Sabrina refuses to leave hell without Nick and they declare their love for each other before being interrupted by Lucifer, who sends Sabrina back to the throne hall. To appease the Infernal Kings, Sabrina declares herself rightful Queen by Morningstar blood and Lilith The Regent Queen in her stead as Sabrina's underage. Sabrina throws out the Kings and leaves with Nick and her friends. They chant and return to Dorian's, then go to the Academy and tie up the possessed Nick in the dungeon until they can find another vessel for Lucifer. Despite her objections, Sabrina's friends think that she might move to hell now that she's Queen of the Underworld.The Hellbound Heart (201) Sabrina visits Nick to try and talk to him, but is mostly tricked by Lucifer. When Lilith calls upon Sabrina to start handling the duties of the crown, to stave off usurpation by Caliban, Sabrina is tasked with dragging two souls to hell. The second, she finds, is a cruel murderer and Sabrina eyes an opportunity to use his body as a new vessel for Lucifer. The plan goes awry when Platt, the damned murderer, leverages a little girl he's abducted. Sabrina saves the girl, but does away with Platt in hell to punish him and faces off with the Kings, declaring her intent to reform hell. At home, Zelda and Hilda confront Sabrina as they have discovered Nick in the dungeon of the Academy. Sabrina cries and says she couldn't leave Nick in hell a second longer, that she feels at fault for his being there. Ambrose and Prudence teleport in at that moment with the captive Blackwood. They bring him to the Academy and Zelda performs the soul transfer of Lucifer into Blackwood, finally releasing Nick from his torment. Safe at home in her bed, Nick lies resting. Sabrina sits down next to him and kisses him. He wakes up, confused a moment and almost in disbelief that he's actually looking at Sabrina again. She cries at the pain he's endured and they kiss.Drag Me To Hell (202) They hold each other and Sabrina tells Nick she's never letting him go again. As they go to sleep he looks uneasy and he wakes up screaming, soaked in sweat in the middle of the night. Sabrina manages to calm Nick a bit, but notices that his left foot has changed. In the morning, Sabrina's ready to spend the day with Nick, who's in the shower, maniacally trying to get rid of the remnants of the goat hoof on his foot, although he tells Sabrina he's fine. The Spellmans ask how Nick is and Sabrina says he's okay, considering what he went through. Nick comes down but does not take Hilda up on her offer of breakfast and Sabrina says they have to leave anyway. She tells Nick that she's skipping the day so that they can spend it together. Nick seems cheered up by this, but it's halted by the appearance of Lilith. Nick braves that he will die before returning to hell with her, but Lilith has come for Sabrina to do her duties. Nick is shocked to learn that Sabrina did become Queen of the Underworld as Lucifer wanted, and Sabrina maintains that it was the only way to save Nick. He cedes that she should go and they'll meet at the Academy later. Nick finds Sabrina in the library of the Academy and they have lunch, but are interrupted by Agatha and Dorcas who taunt him about his time with Lucifer. Nick almost attacks them, then leaves and Sabrina is livid, saying she would kill them if it wasn't for the coven being diminished. Although she wants to follow Nick, Ambrose catches her with a lead on Herod's crown and they leave. Nick goes to Dorian Gray's to have a drink, but it doesn't do anything to heal his wounds. He exchanges insults with Gray who offers him 'playthings', but Nick refuses and leaves. Nick researches in the library and Sabrina finds him in the Desecrated Church trying to saw off his foot. Nick is overcome, saying there is residue of Lucifer still inside him and that he doesn't know who he is anymore. Sabrina manages to stop him and tries to bring him back, telling him that he's suffering from something akin to PTSD. Sabrina suggests they start giving Nick positive experiences again to heal him, and she comforts him as he envelops her, exhausted. Sabrina and Nick arrive at the carnival and Sabrina introduces them to Robin, Theo's date, Nick coming in with something of a dismissing chaotic energy. Harvey tries to be friendly, but Nick has no time for it and kind of fronts off to Harvey, before Sabrina intervenes. They head into the carnival and later, while getting off a carousel, Sabrina thanks Nick for going despite everything. Nick starts talking about how Lucifer got what he wanted, with Sabrina as Queen and seems offended that Sabrina has any ties to the fallen angel who tortured him. Sabrina tries to reassure him that she did it for Nick, not in any way for Lucifer, but Nick keeps at it, saying part of her must like it. Getting what is going on, Sabrina tries to talk to Nick about what it was like, but Nick doesn't open up and deflects about going on a ride. Once inside, they're attacked by Herod and try to fight him off, unsuccessfully, until Ambrose shows up and kills Herod. Before Ambrose gets to Herod, Caliban shows up and steals the crown, refusing to help Sabrina and Nick. Afterwards, Nick, having seen Caliban flirt with Sabrina, asks who he is and Sabrina tells him how annoying Caliban is. Nick says he wants to sleep in his own bed at the Academy and they kiss before he leaves. Instead of heading home, Nick goes to Dorian Gray's, lamenting that Sabrina has a new suitor and taking Gray up on two 'playthings', whom Nick asks to cause him pain so that he may forget. Songs :i wanna be yours | ARCTIC MONKEYS :nick and sabrina talk in bed :smile at the devil | JAYSON BELT :Nick and Sabrina slow-dance, then go off to the library and kiss :maneater | HALL & OATES :Sabrina brings Nick to the Baxter High Sweethearts Dance :it's your voodoo working | CHARLES SHEFFIELD :Nick and Sabrina trick Dorcas out of stealing Nick at the Matching :blurry now | KINGSBURY :Sabrina and Nick talk with the others about Lupercalia :chains of love | ERASURE :Party at Dorian Gray's, Nick and Sabrina dance :sabrina and nick as lilith and lucifer | ADAM TAYLOR :The play :a little wicked | VALERIE BROUSSARD :Sabrina walks with the Weird sisters and winks at Nick Quotes Fandom FANFIC : IG : : TUMBLR : : : : : : : : : : : : : : TWITTER : : Photos :Nabrina/Gallery Videos Sabrina&nick their story 1x01-2x08 Lose You To Love Me �� Sabrina and Nick s3 Nick & sabrina i'm gonna find you +part 3 Nick & sabrina — you say Nick&sabrina beautiful crime. » dynasty (nick scratch x sabrina spellman) Nick & Sabrina Sacrifice S2 Backstage :Gavin Leatherwood (Nick Scratch) was nervous about their first on-screen kiss so he went to see Kiernan Shipka (Sabrina Spellman) at her trailer and kissed her twice.Ross Lynch and Gavin Leatherwood Dish on First Kisses With Kiernan Shipka! | Witches Council (April 2019) Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Kiernan Shipka Spills Part 3 Secrets and Tours the Spellman Hou… Kiernan Shipka and Gavin Leatherwood Play New York Mag Libs Kiernan Shipka and Gavin Leatherwood on Superstitions and Cursed Images Notes and references }}